Jason Lumen
'Appearance & Personality' Appearance - Young slim/fit male. Brown hair. Usually wearing a dress shirt and tie, with a jacket, dress pants, and dress shoes. His guild stamp is on his right bicep. Personality - Very shy around those who are new to him. He can warm up to someone, and is very capable of making friends. While he is single, and has a natural charm, he is pretty much terrible when dealing with women. He is very passionate about the guild, as well as his training to make himself stronger, and is very protective of his guild family. This passion can be mistaken for a hairline temper, as he can be quick to fight for what he's passionate about. Since his first job, where he killed the man who took his brother in a fit of rage, he's had trouble eating and sleeping. It's obvious the ghost of the man he killed haunts him still. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: 50,000 *Total Spent: 10,000 *Total Left: 40,000 'Possessions' *Light And It's Properties - A book about the different properties of light. 'Abilities & Spells' Magic: Light Magic Specifically: A version he calls Arclight magic. With this magic he can gather light and use it offensively through magic blasts and beams, supportively, bending light around himself and his allies to make it appear as if they are moving much faster, and defensively, hardening it into a shield. Spells: Arclight Blast - A simple beam of light is projected from Jason's hand which explodes upon striking its target. Deals moderate damage to those hit. Jason's go to offensive move. Arclight Barrage - Basically a series of Arclight Blasts. This is meant to blanket an area in case of an attack from multiple foes. Arclight Shield - Jason hardens light around him to form a armor like shield around him that can block moderate ammounts of damage, but rapidly drains his magic if heavier damage is sustained. Jason can localise this magic defending the parts of his body that are currently being attacked, and this greatly eases the burden of the magic. Arclight Dash - Allows Jason to give himself and his allies some of the properties of light, making them lighter and faster. At his current level of power, Jason can simply give himself and his allies a boost in speed, noticable, but nowhere near as potent as dedicated speed magic. However with increases in his magic power, it is possible that he could make it appear as though he and his allies can move at near light speed, like telportation. Arclight Cannon - An incredibly powerful spell that Jason has only cast once. He used it once, in a fit of rage after seeing his family attacked right before him, but since he has never been able to cast it again. Jason creates two balls of light, one in each hand. He then claps his hands together in front of himself, and this creates divergent beams of light that then converge a few feet in front. From there they create an incredibly powerful beam that was able to destroy an entire building the first time he cast it. The second time was in a fight against Blake, where the spell was able to essentially defeat the mage. Arclight Blade - Jason hardens light to form a jagged shard of light that can be used as a crude blade. This blade has been shown to have an approximate strength of Iron, capable of cutting flesh and wood, but not armor. Arclight Shroud - Jason bends the light around himself or an ally or even an object, obscuring it from view. This effectively acts as camouflage, however an astute onlooker could notice the slight shimmer from the cloak. 'Skills & Talents' Jason's true skill is his ability to inspire those he's close to. His fighting spirit, and never-say-die attitude make him someone his allies enjoy working with, and he just has a natural ability to bring out the best in his partners. Jason has also shown himself to be a skilled hand to hand combatant, and has shown some skill with swordplay. He uses this to his advantage, often using his magic to allow him to get close to his enemies. This allows him to either unload magic at close range, or go for a more close quarters combat style. Also Jason's power is greatly increased by his emotional energy. In times of great stress, Jason is able to magnify his power to great extents, however this does put a great strain on himself and his power. If he goes overboard, it is possible for him to severly injure himself. 'Backstory' Jason has always been somewhat of a shy guy. From the time he was growing up in his small fishing village of Mallone, he preferred to be by himself, or simply with his best friend and brother, Jacob. They played together, laughed together, and were the best of friends. They even learned some of the ins and outs of combat together, practicing with their "swords" (read sticks). Since Jacob had no real latent magic power, he saw his brothers' abilities as awesome and took pride in his brothers power. However, one day, everything took a turn for the worst. As Jason and Jacob played in the fields behind their house, the town was attacked by a group of magic wielding bandits. The bandits attacked men, women and children alike, and Jason had to watch as his fellow townsfolk were hurt in front of his very eyes. However, when they threatened to begin killing them, that was when he decided to step up and use his powers. He was able to take out a couple of the thugs while they remained suprised, but that didn't last long, and he was soon subdued. As punishment they forced him to watch as they savagely beat his brother and drug his unconscious body off. This sparked something in Jason, as he unleashed his power in a great burst, taking a majority of the thugs out with an Arclight Cannon blast. However the effort knocked him unconscious and when he awoke his brother was nowhere to be seen. Intent on finding his brother, and increasing his magic powers, Jason set out for the one place that he knew could help him, the Fairy Tail guild. One day he hopes to find his brother and take him home safely. All he knows is that the leader of that group had a large scar across his face. 'Relationships' Jacob Lumen: His brother who was taken away from him, and his inspiration to join the Fairy Tail guild. Since his kidnapping, all Jason know is that he was taken to a mine to work as slave labor. Hugh Juers: The two fought together in the War on Raven Tail. Jason thinks highly of the Palm Magic mage, and believes the two of them make a good team.Category:D-Class